White
by San Negative
Summary: Jaune Arc is not weak. Raised by bandits and all sorts of unsavory people, Jaune has no ambition of being a hero. Instead he decides to live happily and lazily with no purpose in life, until he decides to interfere with his past.
1. Prologue

October 2, 2019

By: San Negative[6847619]

Disclaimer: I'll only say this once, I don't own RWBY dude.

* * *

White

-Prologue-

* * *

Raindrops descended upon the dark figure of a crow as it flew into a empty alleyway, the shape of a man morphing from the shadows and soon enough, a man walked out. His footsteps became the only notcible sound in the dark night besides the small chattering escaping through the doors of an nearby establishment. The talking became stronger as he approached, and upon entering, his red beady eyes took in the sight of the small, not really cozy, inn.

It was filled with all sorts of lesser criminals and low lives, his eyes even saw some huntsman, who where no doubt hired for more than slaying Grim. Their drunkerd laughter and rowdy noise-making was the substance of the place, and he itched for his weapon.

Disregarding the rowdy bunch of costumers, he quickly found the innkeeper at the bar and made his way there. His presence was quickly seen by the lady, whose eyes narrowed as she recognized the face of one _Qrow Brawen._ A frown established on her features.

The man known as Qrow then sat on a barstool away from the undesirables, yet, he was unable to escape the presence of a hooded fiqure that sat a seat away from him. The person shifted almost uncomfortably as they noticed Qrow and begin to eye him suspiciously. He snorted and decided upon ignoring the stranger's presence altogether. _You couldn't escape from all weirdos, he decided._

Regardless of the weirdo, Qrow smiled as the innkeeper begin filling him a drink, passing it to him as she finished. Sighing in the process, the lady merely shook her head as he finished it in less then a second.

_The drunkerd would surely cause a wreck tonight. _She thought to herself. _He surely would._

The innkeeper was a beauty, with a brown cascade of flowing hair, she had a pretty face and a soft look that came after years of hard work and care. Armed with a hard, almost business-like expression, she was a treasure, a jewel among trash in this filth.

She was also armed witb a short skirt. _A really short skirt._ Qrow thought. If he could blush, he would have.

She also had these killer, terrible, brown eyes that came with years of killing Grim and all sorts of bastards. They showed no remorse, no mercy and worst of all; pure, unadulterated hatred for drunk and smelly men.

_Yep_, Qrow shook his head, no way was he sleeping with a huntress, even a retired one. Nope. Too many bad experiences almost getting castrated.

Already familiar with his antics, the innkeeper, whose name was _Linda_, took out a whole bottle aside for him, that would prove to be unsufficient for him, as it always was. Although it was a large bottle, it was customary with dealing with this...ass of a man that she should only use one bottle. And only one.

Besides running a large information network, her job was also making sure she had enough booze for the rest of these animals. Her eyes drifted among the sea of ruffians.

Her eyes caught a cute, black-haired cat faunus drinking a white beverage happily.

She reconsidered her words for a second. These _assholes_. There it goes. She had to make sure she had enough alcohol for these assholes. She had, after all, keep this place running as a front for her business, and Qrow made sure to fill himself silly with the stuff.

That meant losing more than half the inventory on a single night.

She shuddered, a drunk Qrow was a disgusting one. More so than he already was.

"Why the long face? Don't you miss your favorite customer?" he promptly raised his cup, was refilled, and afterwords took gulps of the beverage, a grin forming as he finished.

_Out of all these assholes, _she muttered, "What do you want?" She re-reconsidered for a second, "Besides the booze, that is."

He glanced around the huntsman talking amongst themselves as they ignored his presence. He wondered if they knew who they were in the presence of. _Prolly did, _he grinned. He was just that awesome.

His face stood contemplating for a second until he leaned into her and asked "You heared anything on _her_?" his face becoming serious, he drank the remaining liquid. "My previous leads left me into some swamps, but she's nowhere insight, not a single trace, nothing. I figured she must've made her way into Vale right about now."

He looked around, his eyes meeting the ones belonging to the cloaked figure sitting not too far from him. Their eyes curiously looking in, the person looked away when he noticed his own gaze.

Blond hair leaking through the hood and a cloak trying to conseal a very noticible womenly figure. Huh, she must have been paranoid or scared or something if she kept looking at him. Or have a weird type. A really weird, messed up, _smelly_ type.

He needed a shower and some mouthwash, that's all he needed, he concluded.

Linda poured him another one, than the other feminine stranger as well.

She shook her head, "Nothing here, and I don't think she'll be going too far, not with all the Atlisian personal here,"

The cloaked figure being coughing roughly, stopping Linda's story. Qrow hummed, must've been a teen who couldn't handle the stuff. Or something.

"Someone has them pissed. Like really, if you haven't noticed, the whole of the city has been on semi-lockdown since yesterday," she continued.

"General Ironwood's own ass was here in the city just this morning, investigating the crime scene," _His very tight ass was there, _she giggled, remembering the nice view she caught.

He turned to look at her, his face showing interest."Why so alarmed? What type of threat could've possibly bring those nuts into Vale without the council's permission..."

_Not unless they know the Queens here._

Shaking her head, she said "Some bigshot who robbed a few trains that contained Atlisian weaponry."

The Queen made a move?

"Apprently he just came in and out like it was a common whore, in the middle of the day too. The sonovabitch even managed to leave unnoticed, like it was nothing." she looked thoughtful for a minute, as she placed her arms on the table.

_I need to clean these, _she thought. At some other time maybe.

"All the railway engineers and personnel say the same thing. A young man, blond, wearing all-black clothing with a black sword." she recounted.

_A male? Than it wasn't the queen? Was it Torchwick? No way it was him, this sounded too clean. And he has a cane and no blond hair, and no way was that asshole good enough. But if not him then who?_

Queen's got a new pawn?

Some sort of new player?

"When was this?" He slowly gave her his cup, already on his... Fourth? No, fiveth, for the night.

"A few days ago, on Friday, he's lonnng gone by now, probably swimming in the lien he made after he sold the stuff," she laughed, "that thing most have been worth millions if General Ironwood's ass is here"

He took note of it, and nodded. Notcing the hooded female from before clenching...her hands? No a scroll. Wait, was she recording them? Qrow speculated, no doubt now that she was probably listening in to the conversation.

"Probably so, they have a name for this guy?" Qrow said, his eyes tracing the hooded figure as she stood up and left after she noticed his hard stare.

Not before Qrow catched a glance of what appeared be the faintest glow of her eyes- Dark blue, but almost...burning.

Meanwhile, Linda turned and begin rummaging her head for the name of the individual. It was at the top of her tongue, it was...something dumb. Damn! She just heared it yesterday.

Qrows stare intensifying on the figure, he drank the remaining liquid before standing and flowing her. A grin forming on his slightly tipsy self.

A laugh formed as he started following the figure. He had a hunt tonight.

Linda shook her head and laughed in victory as well, the name recalling and a lightbulb illuminating on top of her head.

"Something like '**White**' or some stupid like that, it doesn't even make sense considering his clothes" she chuckled as she thought about it.

Like how arrogant could that guy be? Besides he'll probably get caught in time, Atlas was not happy at all. No point in having a good criminal name if you'll be jailed in those Atlisian-faunus cages. _Or maybe he'll get it easy and just get killed._

"Anyways..." She said, turning around, looking to pour him some more, "How are your -"

She froze. Qrow was gone, no trace of him other than a empty cup.

Her expression turning into surprise then annoyance, "What an ass, didn't even pay," she muttered, her eyes drifting among the empty seats and the rowdy clients.

The not-so-cozy inn was disturbed when the cawing of a bird, a freaking _crow_, came in Linda's shop, startling her clients and overall being an small asshole, before dropping some lien onto the table. It turned around afterwards to go back to whatever hellhole it crawled up from, and Linda wished she had a glock on her.

It all happened in less than a minute and right before it left it smashed into the inn's window, not noticing the almost transparent barrier, breaking it. The little bird shook its stupid avian head in dizziness, and it continued flying into the night sky.

And then, to really mess with the cute innkeeper and the other insignificant assholes of her inn, a bottle besides Linda had cracked, swiftly exploded, and a waterfall of sticky beer fell on her pretty little skirt. Shock and confusion followed everyone's mind at that instant, a suffocating silence fell upon the once mostly loud inn.

It was at that moment that Linda's words resonated among the inn, echoing in everyone's ears despite her soft voice.

"What the _fuck__"_

* * *

It was a clear, dark night and he disappeared, his black cloak swallowing him into nothingness.

He found himself a block away, and begin walking. The moonlight illuminated his figure among the empty street. His clothes were all black except the bunny face on his jacket that almost beamed in the light. What appeared to be a sheath - or was it an umbrella?- for a sword hung on one of his belts, a signal of a new life.

He hoped a drink would clear his mind. Instead he found a old man looking at him creepily

He shuddered, no way was he staying after he grinned all maliciously looking at him. _Hell no,_ who knew what type of weird perversion that disgusting man would try to inact on him.

_Hell Naw_, He thought, nope. It was time to leave anyway and besides, his partner would be waiting for him in their bed. Hopefully... maybe. Well, he could only hope. He smiled and stared at the shattered moon displaying her presence to all, and to one Jaune Arc.

Jaune Arc, of a tall height, strong build, and with his new signature bunny jacket and black clothes adoring him, took on the world regardless of the obstacles. He thrived in adversity. Where others failed, he succeeded.

Most importantly, Jaune Arc was not weak. He was simply tired.

And that's the reason he ran away from home less then a week ago. Not because he couldn't handle his mom's training or the constant belittlement that came with it, nor the disgusting food she made. Ew. _No_.

Nor was it the fact that a cute girl he had become enamored with had offered him a chance to escape. Nope, that was merely a coincidence.

He had ran away because, simply, he was tired of stealing, of pillaging, of outright murder. And the prominent reason, being the prodigy, the hope of the tribe. A tribe of bandits.

Murderers.

No matter what she told him, that did not sit well with him.

And so, after many years of constant fighting, of hellish training, of numerous 'missions', he was simply, and undoubtedly, tired. And sure it lead him to being one of the strongest fighters of his generation.But when the only things you do are those aforementioned torments, that only made you, he thought, Deprived? Empty? Without purpose? He felt like a tool, he was conditioned to be one, he sadly knew.

_An excellent tool,_ he frowned. Experience, strength, and cunning, combined with his semblance made him perhaps an unbeatable foe. And not to the Grim: Battle after battle, mission after mission, victory after victory. He won. He thrived. He lived.

And damn was he tired of it.

He had ran away precisely because of that, to get away from that miserable, despicable life. To take a break for life, to find a meaning in his sad little life.To settle down and be happy, or something resembling that.

And so, that's the reason he had run away with a cute girl. On a train filled with Atlisian weaponry. On a Friday Night...After telling his mom he would just take the trash out.

Not because, he shook his head in disgust, he was _weak_. Nope, absolutely not. He wasn't a wussy.

_I'm a tool without purpose. _Wow, he shook his head. That escalated mad quickly.

So, ever since he had made himself home in Vale, he had chosen to spend the money he made selling the contents of the train into relaxations. Goods and pleasures not known to him.

And wow, was luxury was amazing. Warm showers? Wow. Not having to worry about his impending doom by the grim? Amazing. No pesky evil mom? _Holy shit was that awesome_.

Well, hoping she didn't find him.

But so far in his new life, everything was good. He read, he slept in, he ate good food. He smiled, he had someone that cared for him. Sometimes.

He had a TV and it played video games. That was sufficient. Quality clothes, Nice belongings, a nice sword that was to his liking, and a nice apartment. That was beyond sufficient. He was happy to say that everyday felt like sweet paradise.

But how long would his freedom last? When would she return? His mother, if he could call her that, would surely kill him for abandoning the tribe.

_And the tribe was above all._ She would find him and kill him.

He sighed. It was best not to dwell on those things. Not tonight anyways. Or any night.

But tonight just happened to be one of those nights, you know? Those types where everything was peaceful, the shattered moon bestowing its presence to all. It just made you wanna think. Made you remember.

The shattered moon looked at him, almost smiling. It really was nice. It replaced the feelings of fear and anxiousness with happy thoughts.

He looked away from the moon and now he suddenly faced the door of the apartment he shared with his partner. _His new home._

Shaking the awful thoughtsaway, he smiled as he opened the door. No doubt his partner would be waiting for him, ready for a cozy night.

He opened the door and walked in.

Or not.

* * *

Jaune blinked.

Huh, no one was home, the only sound being the TV echoing in the background. The volume not quite loud, but enough to hear what was said. He looked around, called her name, not unlike he would a cat, and distorted silence greeted him afterwards.

_Where was she? _Littered along his cozy little home was crates and boxes of who knows what, and cereal boxes of Pumpkin Petes that were empty.

Welp, guess she'll be coming late or something. Jaune jumped on the sofa that often served as an extra bed and layed there for a time, stretching.

_She m__ust be with her family._

_What a day_. He yawned, deciding to sleep on the couch. He needed to rest after thinking so much, and he was tired. His nights were spent like these nowadays, sleeping with her on the couch, watching all sorts of movies until they dozed off. God, was this new life amazing.

His life after running away had been... Somewhat fun. If not morally questionable. He had sold a trains worth of the atlisian prototype war machine, the Palidin-280's to a terrorist group hell-bent on exterminating the human race, and who would no doubt use it to wreck havoc at a later date. It would surely bite his ass at a later date.

But bloody terrorist lien is still lien, and well, he was going to hell anyway, might as well make the most of it.

_Escaping that hell just to return to it. Maybe it's time I put away this petty, thieving life away. Maybe be a farmer, or something._

But then what about the sweet lien and the nice warm food and the nice warm water? His inner primal 'id' exclaimed.

Right...maybe some other time...

He closed his eyes and descended upon a sweet resting.

After a while, his quiet confort was desrupted by the sound of the scheduled programing as it changed rapidly into breaking news.

"_Coming in from the CCT! I'm news reporter Gloriá Börger, We are here in downtown Vale where nafarious criminal Roman Torchwick was apprehendedby two hunteress-in-training, as well as professor Goodwich from Beacon...'"_

_What?_ His eyes awakened. He payed attention to the current events before he zoned out after a minute and the TV became white noise. The news bored him and he closed his eyes. Until the following brought his attention.

_"Updating live! Torchwick has escaped!"_ Börger reported. Her face animated, a annoying no-nonsense type of voice filled his ears.

Jaune rolled his eyes.

Such thing was commonplace recently, another dust robbery done by that eyeliner wearing dude. Dude was chill somewhat however, he had helped him get the sell with his 'connections' (for a cut). _Not to mention he's 'family' ..._

_Not really,_ he thought. _More like a in law. Somewhat._ Not that Roman really mattered much to him, but he didn't feel like helping him. And besides, the current situation had nothing to do with him.

"_Poppie Harlów reporting in at the scene! Joan Arc of the Seven Arc Sisters, rising huntress-in-training; May we inquire as to what made you decide to confornt this dangerous criminal?"_

The woman pressed the mic eagerly to the young, obviouly confused, blonde girl.

"_I uh, um... come again?"_

A hand was placed on the embarrassed girl by Goodwich, who took over the conversation. Not amused that her pupil was being harrased by that no good Swedish reporter.

And then, she was frozen as Jaune's trembling hand pressed the remote. Eyes wide, he stared almost stunned. More presicely, shocked.

On the screen, stood Joan Arc's confused face frozen in place, her beautiful features presented to him. Her blond, wild bangs shaping her face perfectly, a sword and shield held in her hands, she looked almost lost with Glynda's hand on her shoulder. An innocent child, unaware of the evils of the cruel world.

So this was his blood.

_She said they all died. _Was she keeping him in the dark all this time?He had presumed his biological family dead due to his isolation from society, never questioning what he had been told from his mom. Hell, he had not known of current world affairs nor of anything of the outside world, as Raven deemed such things as unimportant.

This was important however, and Jaune stood up impossibly fast. Face astonished, his lips slowly turned up, a smile forming. It was time to see family. He had found what he didn't know he lost.

He had to make preparations. He would have to meet her! Yes, surely he would introduce himself as a friend, and then see what has become of his family. Ideas rushing through his head, he stopped and looked at his umbrella chilling as it hanged on the door.

What school did she say she went too? He would need something to kill Grimm with. An umbrella was no good for that. And Armor! Millions of thoughts rolled around in his head and it was euphoric.

He allowed his smile to form wider on his face, looking almost silly in nature. It would be spectacular.

_Yeah. Its finally time._

* * *

AN: I know I'm not supposed to give my opinion butt, Was it any good? Thoughts? Tell me about it dude.

I always liked the idea of Jaune raised by someone else. And this is just my attempt at making one of those but like, uh, funny? Oh, and I try to use some common elements and ideas from all over the Fandom and elsewhere in an attempt to create something weird (And cool). So I hope you like it and whatnot.

This story will be around 20~ or so chapters in length. It'll be updated at least every month or so depending if I get the chance. And yea, thanks for all the reviews, read all of them, and that's my motivation for this story really. I really like to see your comments and thoughts on this story.

Pairing wise, well, I don't think it'll end as one. It's just not my thing in all honesty. Maybe it'll change later on.

Night. :)


	2. Chapter 1, Black

October 7, 2019

By: San Negative[6847619]

* * *

White

-Black-

* * *

Thrill and danger. That was her calling. It seemed a selfish, almost disgraceful reason for becoming a huntress, but besides protecting her younger sister, Yang Xiao-Long only lived for _that_. Being a huntress would guarantee _that_, so what if they looked down on her if they found out _that_ was the reason she decided to become a huntress?

Remnant needed all the huntsman they could get, and who would stop her from being one?

_No one, _she smiled as she took of her helmet, her luscious blond hair following, _As it should be._

Having made it to her destination, her yellow motorcycle had stopped rather harshly as she came into what she considered a self made parking spot. She stored her helmet, and made her way to the locale.

But today, she frowned, she wasn't here for the thrill nor the danger. Today, she simply needed...

_Information_

Entering the place, a club in downtown Vale, she was greeted by bright lights and many, many people synchronized to the beat of loud music. Near the bar stood the reason she was here tonight; a man of tall height, whom she found was known as _Junior_. He was preoccupied with a younger man, talking and such, a bottle opened between them.

Glancing around the club, she saw men in black and red suits with matching hats, who were obviously hired mercenaries. She smiled as they gazed at her with desire and wanting.

Hell, the way her clothes tightly hugged her young, blossoming body, it was a surprise any of the thugs hadn't tried anything. Yang laughed to herself, they wouldn't _dare_ try anything anyways. The two babies on her hands were prominent symbols of a huntsman, of pure destruction.

That, and they were _pussies_.

Yea, and besides, she didn't even want to have fun tonight. Yang was here on business.

Noticing Junior and the blonde man still talking once she made her way to the bar, she decided upon ordering a favorite of hers, "One strawberry sunrise. And no ice. Oh! And with one of those little umbrellas please." The bartender took note, and begin making it, ignoring her obvious younger age.

Yang's eye traced around pair, stopping at the man conversing with Junior, who was now upset.

_Must've gone south_, She concluded after receiving her refreshment. _They need to hurry up, I ain't got all night_.

A few minutes passed, and the man gave the kid, who was not much older than her, a handshake. The boy left afterwards, meeting her gaze as he walked by. His blue eyes filled what she could only imagine as boredom or slight annoyance.

He didn't stand out, with a black hoodie and baggy blue jeans, he seemed a little out of place in the club with his worn-down juvenil clothing.

The thing that caught her attention however, were these shiny gold headphones on his neck. Glittering like stars, music was booming through them and she could hear the voice of a singer coming from them.

_Whatever_, she sipped her beverage, _another rich boy._

She took a good look at his worn down clothing, _or maybe he stole them. Or something._

Ignoring her, he walked towards the exit, his body fading among numerous dancers. Yang disregarded him and smiled at Junior.

Noticing Yang's presence, Junior took one good look at her and asked "Aren't you a little too young to be drinking blondie?"

She rolled her eyes, already familiar with the overused saying, "Yes. Yes I am." She winked, "And aren't you a little too old to be called Junior? Old man."

"What is it that you want?" he growled, ignoring the decreasing distance between them that Yang so gracefully eliminated.

"I heard about you Junior~ I heard you know things," She purred, trailing a finger down his chest, stopping near his abdominales.

"Well, where ever did you learn that from blondie?" laughing, he filled himself a drink, before changing his expression after drinking.

"You heard wrong, _Goldilocks_." he scowled, pushing her off him.

Tired of the direction the conversation was heading, Yang exclaimed, "Enough of this, I came here for this."

Showing him an old picture, she pressed it across his face

"Have you seen this women?" Her purple eyes pierced his. Trying to search for any deception, any depiction of his acknowledgement of the black haired women in the picture.

Junior raised a brow, "No? Not that I know off." Yang frowned for a brief moment, before seeing his small, almost unnoticeable frown.

_Yep. He knows something_

Not pleased with his lie, she suddenly reached below his belt and **squeezed**. Needless to say, she got results.

His expression transforming that of pure horror, he exclaimed, "Wait, wait!" he raised his hands in a plea of mercy.

_Always works._ She thought as she gripped harder. Junior's face filling with pain and discomfort, he let out a scream, bringing the clubs attention to them.

Junior's own man looked at the developing scene in confusion. Realizing it was time to do their job, they slowly made their way to them. A pair of women from across the bar alongside them.

Yang's expression remained nonchalant, she only frowned as he struggled to explain. It was tempting, very tempting, to beat him up right then and there. Neitherless, she loosed her grip and allowed him to speak.

"Raven!" he yelled, "Yea yea! I've heard of her, some guys asked a-bout her" he spoke in agony.

Her eyes widening in confusion, they turned bright red, her anger more than evident.

"_What?_" Her teeth gritting, her grip becoming steel. _Oh great another wild goose chase._

Letting out painful scream, he finally explained "I-I don't know! Honest to Oum, He just walked in and asked, same as you, that's all..." he pleaded with his eyes. An expression of horror traced his face.

She gave one good squeeze, making him squirm, and then let go. Perhaps there is a better alternative to gaining information off of Junior. She rather not touch his livelihood any longer.

"Who is he!" grabbing Junior's collar, Yang pushed him over the bar harshly. His large body meaning nothing to her raw strength and anger.

"**White!**" He finally exclaimed. "That's what he's call- oof"

Taking her fist out his stomach, Yang huffed. _That's all she needed. _She threw him over the bar.

White, she drawled the name in her mouth, tasting it, engraving it in her memory. It tasted like blood and mystery. What did he know? And what was his relation to her mom?

Tighting her hands into fist, she growled. Another piece to the ever-growing puzzle. Another lead. Another day.

Determination building in her eyes, she exhaled a breath, her eyes returning normal shade of exotic purple.This was just like all the other times.

No. This would be different. It has to be. It hit different.

Whoever this 'White' was, he would lead Yang to her. Tell her all he knows on Raven. Regardless if he wanted to, if not; Heads would roll, and there would surely be blood. She would, at the end, get what she wanted. What she needed.

_She always did._

At that instant she begin noticing all of Junior's henchmen circling around her, cleavers and other massed produced weapons in their hands. Expressions of firm resolution staring at her. None compared to her own.

"You're gonna regret that, blondie." Junior spat. Giving an weak attempt to show his strength, however much it was, grabbed what appeared to be a baseball bat from under the bar.

It transformed silently into a huge bazooka and Junior slung the giant weapon over his shoulder. The whole act unnerved her, as Yang watched lazily with her stoic illiac eyes.

She merely drank the remaining beverage on the table and activated her own babies of destruction, her eyes burning bright red.

Huh. Maybe she would get some fun tonight.

_Thrill and danger, _a grin forming across her face,

_It's calling_

* * *

Earlier that fateful night, he now remembered, that would be the begining of his demise.

He had made his way towards a club, entering and gaining looks for his age, but probably his style. He walked towards the owner, who sat on one of his barstools.

_Hei Xiong,_ the owner and overall retired criminal looked at him and knowing his purpose for his visit, begin to get what appeared a folder from under the bar.

"You have no style kid. Seriously, second hand clothes doesn't go well with that," he glanced at his headphones "that thing, say, what happened to your previous get up?"

"I uh," he pointed at his shoes. "I guess I grew up."

He was dressed in jeans he had recently bought and a hoodie, and now wore an orange long-sleeved shirt and casual shoes, completely different from his last appearance in the club. A few weeks ago he wore a black suit, and resembled more of a professional than a vagabond.

He did kinda look like one, with his worn blue jeans and trusted, yet really ugly, black and brown bunny jacket.

"Regardless of your seriously ugly wardrobe, here's the transcripts kid. Shouldn't have any issues, just make sure you memorize the backstory."

"Will do." Jaune said. He looked at the folder handed to him. He took out a paper with his face and name. His new name.

"Jaune... _Black_?"

Hei Xiong huffed "You do know how troublesome it is to just have your name as just Jaune? No last name makes the whole process even more difficult than it already is. Lucky for you, I made you a favor and simplified the issue."

Notcing the kid's quietness, he asked "Well do you not like it?" he frowned.

Jaune liked it. Ever since his childhood, he had kept his surname as a reminder of his heritage,that which he did not know of. And so, he had never adopted the name of his foster clan. This new name however, was a symbol of a new beginning, a new life filled with potential not held back.

"No..no, I do like it actually, but um, why Black?" He asked, rolling the documents into his jacket pocket, making a good enough bulge.

"Meh," he shrugged. "That's all you wore, and besides, _White_ was taken"

Leaning in on Jaune, he smirked, "I know of you, kid."

"... How?"

"Great," Junior said, disregarding his question. "Now just don't get caught up." He stood up from his seat, noticing a new customer making her way to the bar.

"Yeah okay, I won't," he looked at a newcomer as she made her way to them.

She was a blond, with um, he glanced at her arms, death bracelets.

_Thats such a nice concealed weapon_

"By the way," his usual soft voice worried. "Have you seen," he took out his scroll and searched for a photo.

"This women?"

_A young women had a young boy in her hands, her eyes in slight annoyance as the young child pulled her hair._

He leaned in on the scroll "No, not at all? She have a name?" he shook his head and moved over to sit on a stool.

Jaune looked around, and leaned into him.

Whispering into his ears, Junior's eyes widened

_No way, _he thought. That's Raven? _The Raven. _The fricking, he swallowed, _death incarnate, _the **firstborn** of the bloody twins, the **leader** of the most notorious tribe in all of remnant.

_Raven Brawen_

_No way in bloody Atlas, _he thought. He heard stories of how her clan raided a hundred villages, pillaging and razing it to hell after they finished.

He looked at the picture again, even if she had killer legs.

And a _milf_.

_Hell to the no,_ He shook his head. This was beyond him.

"Never seen her." _Hopefully I never will._

Jaune understood, thanked and shook Junior's hand, and made his way out.The young blonde from earlier looking at him, Jaune looked in slight contemplation.

She looked mad familier as she held a drink in her hand. Said hand slightly above her...he shook his head. Nope.

Don't stare-Don't stare-Don't stare

_Dammit!_

* * *

"_Seriously_," Roman complained, "What is it that you see in him." he puffed a cloud of smoke over the warehouse, the smoke traversing alongside the hundreds of Dust containers neatly packed on top of shelfs.

Neo shrugged. Sitting on top of a rather large crate, she viewed him in disinterest. This was like, she counted rapidly, the 11th time he bitched today. Wow. And that wasn't even breaking a record.

Sitting with her legs crossed, her eyes drifted among the desk were Roman reviewed plans. They had passed the night keeping inventory of the stolen goods. Her keen eyes bored of the 'work', she much rather cause havoc then be playing inventory manager.

Her eyes drew to Roman's humorless gaze. She then smiled as she twirled her parasol.

"Meh, that's not a reason and you know it." he inhaled.

She made a disgusted face. _That so was a reason_. Roman was just jealous of her slave.

"And really, think about allll the lien we could've made if you simply didn't bring him along." He huffed, he could've bought a whole police force with that.

Really, what is wrong with her. Choosing that boy over sweet, sweet lien. Roman glanced at the numerous plans layed out across the desk. He had more than one opportunity to make up for the lost money, yet, he still felt somewhat salty over the whole ordeal.

Jumping off the crate, Neo stretched, a few popping noises following.

_She could care less about the lien._

Fun and adventure, with a dash of destruction and sprinkle of blood, that's what she wanted. Nay, needed. Lots and lots of that.

And besides, she had a servant to hand feed it to her. What else could she possibly want?

_He's mine,_ she smirked. Walking over to table where he was sitting, she grabbed a dust shard, examining it.

Roman was oblivious to the implications of having _him_.

Her reasons for keeping Jaune were more than simple feelings. His power and skill were almost unmatched, he was near unstoppable when he had the desire to use his semblance.

_And most importantly,_ she grinned, _He will do all I want._ _Nothing is out of my reach._

The destruction of Vale would be inevitable, that bitch-Cinder would make sure of it, and when it happened, she giggled, she would have it all. All and more.

She would have sweet, sweet ice-cream at the tip her hands, alongside the blood of all the people that opposed her, courtesy of Jaune.

"Well, whatever it is you think you see in that boy, " Roman said almost saddened, "Just... be safe will you?"

Neo frowned, placing the small Dust shard down. That was a very un-Roman-esque thing to say, that in itself spoke volumes.

"Anyways," he looked at the time, noticing it was pretty late, "Time to go, that... women is sure to be here any moment."

Neo yawned. Nodding at his words, she waved and shattered into a million pieces.

Exhaling a puffy cloud, Roman threw the rest of the cigar onto the floor, stomping on it.

He could hear taps on the floor. No doubt made by the heels of the monster. He could feel the heat and sheer power that radiated from that unholy beast from here. That didn't matter to him. On his mind, was something else. _Someone_ else.

_That boy_, Roman snorted, _He needs to be removed._

He had to keep Neo safe. He frowned. She was family after all.

* * *

Once,

Jaune Arc was weak.

Upon a time, more than a decade ago, he was indeed quite weak. A child back then, he was thrown into the unforgiving world of Remnant by chance.

A single day gone wrong. He didn't remember his age when the little frontier village of Ansel had been the victim of a Grimm migration.

He had been separated from his family, and he chosen to hide away when he saw the monsters of evil ravaging the land. A scared young child then, he hid well enough under the foundation of a house, yet all the screams and heavy sounds of gunshots had left him oblivious to the carnage conducted outside.

He couldn't hear his parents screaming for him, shouting for him to come so they could leave on a bullhead as rescuers came. They loved their only son, but they couldn't risk all of them for him, and soon enough they were pushed back inside the bullhead, and left.

_They would return days later in hope of finding him. No trace of him at all._

Sadly, soon after all the screams stopped and the survivors were gone, he dared look around. Lonely and scared, he was left to his demise in the infested wilderness that was the outskirts of Vale.

Trying to find some sort of semblance of life, he walked around aimlessly for a while.

How was he alive? You might ask, What about the Grim?

His impeding doom was only postponed because the young child overall rolled 20s like he cheated the game of life.

The little boy hid inside hallow trees, climbed trees like some sort of blond monkey and made acquaintances with a few wolf's who offered him milk.

And so, after a day or two, Jaune's luck ran out.

Yet, his hope was still there, maybe they'll come in a hour, maybe two. His parents and sisters surely loved him and would go to great lengths to search for him, they would come right? They would save him and then they could go back home, safe and happy and maybe they'll have a nice dinner.

He hoped so. He really wanted to live. He longed to go back to his family and eat dinner and play with his sis and elder sisters who would braid his hair and make fun of him and such.

And so, when all his hope seem lost, he was found. By a big, scary, grim woman-monster.

_She rolled her eyes in his apparent scariness and took her helmet off._

Which was actually a lady! He knew cause she took her mask off as she went to check on him

_She found him dirty, dehydrated, and hungry, with rashes on his skin and minor cuts here and there._

'_Obviously he needs a bath and nutrition. He must be from that village if he's lost and scared, must've been separated by his family and they probably perished no doubt.' _

Questioning on his circumstances, she found his name was Jaune Arc, of the destroyed village of Ansel, with seven sisters and of four? No, five years.

He explained, using his little fingers as he counted them. Showing her he could count. Partially.

And so, little Jaune learned of the lady with the red eyes as Raven, of the Brawens.

Asking of his family, he begin to cry, he missed them, and he didn't know where they were.

Proving her suspensions, she pitied the young child. This cruel world was no place for a child.

_It's gonna be okay, Jaune._

She placed a hand over his small fiqure, gave him what food and water she had and took him to her tribe.They walked together for a while until they made it to the place.

He was scared when he was first taken into the compound. The tribe was big, spanning the size of a large town, they looked at him in confusion.

Such a young age! There were adolescents yes, but no children so close to his age. The tribes-men looking at him curiously as he holded Raven's hand.

_Don't worry little boy, their friends._

That was perhaps the most unusual thing they had seen in their life's. They practically gawked, and for good reason too.

Once in the base of the tribe, an elder man with red eyes had decided after seeing his condition, that he was to be exiled, or be given to a local village or orphanage after he healed well enough.

They were bandits and lowlifes sure, but they weren't child killers. They weren't monsters. And besides, he would only be a hindrance if he stayed, and there was no such thing as children in the tribe.

As was appropriate since she found him, the man told the women to care for him, and then dispose of him when he seemed well enough.

She had initially agreed, she was not fit for a mother. Her abandonment of her firstborn child was prove of that. She took the young child to her tent.

And so, little Jaune stayed with Raven for a few days. It was during this short time he now realized, that he had become favored by her. She treated him like his mother, or what he could remember of her. She made him food, gave him baths, during the night time after she came back from whatever it was she was doing, she would teach him simple words as she read him bedtime books.

She laughed at Jaune's inadequatcy as he tried to pronounce simple words from the old book she brought him.

Seriously who else but children say the weirdest things pronounceing cats?

_It's a cat Jaune, Ca-at_

_A sha-at! A brown shat!_

_Her eyes saddened, she realized this happiness would end. She let a tear fall; maybe it was time to atone for her previous failures?_

The little boy called her his new mum and how he was gonna introduce her to hismum and how he now had two mums.

_It was time. Yes. Yes it was. She would have to change, to atone for it all._

And so, days turned to weeks, to months to years, and Jaune grew up. In due time, he begin to forget his previous family. They were replaced by Raven and the uncles and aunts of the tribe.

And so Jaune Arc was saved.

In custody of Raven Brawen, the new leader of the Brawen Tribe. He was fed, given a place to sleep, treated fairly and loved.

Not really that fairly but still. He lived. He was given a home.

Well, for a time, afterwards he ran away, not being able to handle Raven's constant belittlement and overall vicious training methods.

He was pretty sure she would kill him for running away. His surrogate mother, if he could call her that, was not really so kind or forgiving. She was. But not really.

But that's a story for a later time.

Only the strong lived in this world. And regardless of his cowardice and Inadequacies, Jaune really wanted to live. And so, Jaune Arc was reborn, forged, molded into strength.

_Got gud._

Years passed and the scared little boy was replaced by a young man munching on cereal on his couch, watching a movie apparently.

His chilling was stopped however, when shattering like glass- Neo formed into the couch of her living room, right next to Jaune as he ate cereal.

She got comfortable and put her feat on the small table in front of them. Placing her umbrella next to her, she fixed her eyes on her other belonging.

He blinked. The act still processing in his mind as he held a spoon next to his mouth. His mind trying desperately to reboot and restart.

"Hey.. Neo," he finally greeted. He munched happily as the gears in his head started moving again. His roommate looking at him in slight humor.

"Want some?" he finally asked. This Pumpkin Pete's stuff was really good. Ever since he made his home here, like a month or two, he'd really enjoyed this brand of sugery sweet cereal. God, he enjoyed just doing nothing, he could never to this back home, his mom would kill him if he slacked off.

Shaking her head, Neo noticed something bulging from the inside of his jacket in a distinctive mannar. She moved closer to him in what seemed to be a hug.

Jaune appreciated being held surprisingly enough, he enjoyed hugs and caring touches with her, and fairly often engaged in such activities with her.

Neo raised an eyebrow, feeling playful or something resembling that, gripped whatever it was she thought it was.

"Wait!" Placing the bowl on the small table, he was unable to stop her quick thieving hands.

Registering to Neo's mind that what she gripped was not hard for some reason, but actually paper, her face was transfixed into disappointment.

Jaune looked at her abashedly, she quickly unrolled the papers, and frowned as she saw what it was.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Jaune said, his voice now soft. Almost as if he was scared of speaking. "I'm um... I'm going to Beacon."

She narrowed her eyes, and looked completely unamused. Did she hear him wrong? Was he to leave her just right after she helped him run away?

"I can explain!" He turned to her, "I saw her, I really did!"

Neo's eyebrows went up in alarm, she made a gesture with her hands. Like a bird.

"No not Raven! Of course not, it's uh..." He frowned. "It's one of my sisters."

She placed her hand upon her neck, and sliced across, signifying the death gesture.

"I thought so too! Yet, she was just on the news, just yesterday... and thats why I have to go-"

_Hell no!_ A loud smack resonated among the room, her anger growing as she begin to understand his reasoning. Was Jaune to leave her just after all the trouble it had costed them, her, to bring him out that shit-hole of tribe? And now to leave their security and comfort they created for a group of people that he had never met? Just because they're related by blood? Hell, they might not even want Jaune, he was only a child when he was separated from them. Perhaps they had moved on and would only see him as an outsider.

And Jaune wanted to reconnect, for the slim chance of what? Have a new family? Make up for the lost time of more than a decade? And worst of all, Jaune would leave her for this slim, nonexistent possibility!

_Hell No!_ Neo grabbed her treasured parasol, she would not let that happen. She would beat it out of him, like she had done so before. She would not lose what is rightfully hers, _not again._

Jaune's dark blue eyes softly stared at her own. Knowing what was about to commence, Jaune offered a weak solemn smile.

It's gonna be a long night. And he had a lot of explaining to do. He hoped he could calm her down enough, his partner was crazy strong at times, stronger than him at times, especially when she was mad. Hell, he was certain she could and would quite possibly kill him.

Oh well, couples fight and bicker. It be like that sometimes.

* * *

A while had passed and the lonely dark night was decorated by a feather making way to Jaune's window. Away in the distance a bird cawed, and a dark figure replaced the shadows. The shattered moon illuminating the figure of women clad in armor, a white helmet prominently displayed.

Raven, as she was called, looked down at the window in interest. Seeing the whole ordeal presented to her, she had clearly heard the two teens arguing, fight, than make up, and then dance on the bed, or something like that. _Or atleast one of them._

A frown that had almost permanently stitched on her features, deepened. It was rather easy finding her surrogate son. It would be even easier to drag him out and send him straight home to their tribe with an _asswhooping_ of immeasurable proportions.

Her red eyes drilled into the contents of the window, she sighed. The twelved one since this morning she counted.

The disappointment she had after he ran away, with a..._with a whore no less_. She shook her head.

When he said he was going to take the trash outside, she had not expected him to **_run away with it._**

Her poor boy had been corrupted.

_I should have seen the signs earlier!_

Ravens hand tightened on the hilt of her sword. Her hand almost trembling in the sheer anger running through her. Images of the times her son started showing rebellious acts.

It all started when he went to his first mission alone. Scouting for enemy defenses and infiltrating, he was gone for nights at a time. It was during this, that a singular event of some sort had introduced him to young girl of (she could've screamed) scoundrel, disgusting origins. Or so she presumed.

After that, he had begun going out, started paying less attention during her training, smiling without reason during meals, a blush adoring his soft cheeks._ Started texting_. And then when he started going alone outside of missions, for days at times. No doubt he spented it with that girl, sprawling down the rabbit hole and now he was lost.

_Years of her life wasted!_ She grit her teeth. Her son, of all the people!_ He should know better than to leave the nest with a **snake**._

She released the hold of her hilt. She sighed, regaining her composure. No, she'll allow for him to continue the little... adventure of his, for a while. She frowned.

"Why? Why must you be like this Jaune? Of all the things to inherent..."

She would get her son back, in due time. She looked at the pair sleeping, her eyes drifting towards the multi-colored wench.

And get rid of his... _Mistakes_.

* * *

Laying on their bed, Jaune's tired blue eyes were awakened as another body cuddled on his own, warming him in an embrace. A large bruise that had been marked on his face was glowing in a soft white light, taking it's time to heal due to his depleted aura reserves. Brown and pink splashes of hair tickling his neck, he had slept at peace until he felt something akin to a presence disturb him. His eyes traced the room for any sign that could've awoken him.

Noticing the moonlight from the window seeping in, he looked outside, seeing a small portion of the shattered moon. The smallest, almost unnoticeable figure of a bird flying away into the night sky, haunting the peaceful night.

Jaune's eye fell upon the small drift of a feather as it slowly danced among the sky.

He shivered as the dreaded feather descended on his window.

_It was **black**._

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. If you have any thoughts, comments and such, let me hear it. Tell me what I did wrong or what you like or not. Or mistakes. I'll take it into consideration really.

But yeah, I always liked the stories were Jaune's sisters play a role, and I love the one(s) were one of his sisters is a twin (Spectrum (mad respect yo) ), because that's just radical, and it brings a whole new story to tell not seen much in RWBY. Also, mad respect to the dudes, go check out that story out if you haven't, it's mad cool.

On another note. I was thinking of condensing this chapter and the prologue and starting at Beacon as the first chapter. Ultimately I decided against it, as it would be too much for a single chapter/prologue. Or I don't know, what do you think about that?

Night. ;)


End file.
